memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spock
Geschlecht: Männlich Spezies: Halb Vulkanier - Halb Mensch Geboren: 2230 Mutter: Amanda Grayson Vater: Botschafter Sarek Schauspieler: Leonard Nimoy Mr. Spock, ein berühmter halb-Mensch, halb-Vulkanier, diente als Wissenschafts-Offizier an Bord der USS Enterprise unter dem Kommando von Captain Christopher Pike und später Captain James T. Kirk. Kindheit Spock wurde auf dem Planeten Vulkan als Kind einer menschlichen Mutter (Amanda Grayson) und eines vulkanischen Vaters (Sarek) geboren. Seine Mutter war Schullehrerin, sein Vater Botschafter bei der Föderation. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") Während seiner Kindheit und Jugend war Spocks Halbbruder Sybok, seine Mutter war eine vulkanische Prinzessin, bei der Familie. Er wurde jedoch später aus der vulkanischen Gesellschaft ausgestoßen, weil er die Vulkanischen Prinzipien der Logik ablehnte. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Jugend Spock trat als erster Vulkanier der Sternenflotten Akademie bei – gegen den Willen seines Vaters, der die Vulkanische Wissenschafts Akademie vorgezogen hätte. Danach diente er als Wissenschafts-Offizier an Bord des Raumschiffs Enterprise, unter dem Kommando von Captain Christopher Pike. (TOS: "The Cage") Frühe Laufbahn Nachdem Captain James T. Kirk das Kommando über die Enterprise übernahm, wurden er, Spock und Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy während einer abenteuerlichen Fünf-Jahres Mission enge Freunde. Als der Psi 2000 Virus die Mannschaft der Enterprise infizierte, gestand Krankenschwester Christine Chapel Spock ihre Liebe, was bei ihm einen emotionalen Schock auslöste. Ihre Liebe zu ihm war langanhaltend, auch wenn es keinen Einfluß auf die Ausübung ihrer Beruflichen Pflichten hatte. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Krankenschwester Chapel beherbergte einmal Spock's Bewußtsein um ihn vor der Zerstörung durch Henoch zu retten. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") Sie wurden später von mächtigen Telepathen gezwungen sich zu küssen, allerdings konnte keiner von beiden die Zwangssituation genießen. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") Nach Ende der Fünf-Jahres Mission der Enterprise beschloß Spock zu seinem Heimatplaneten zurückzukehren. Ohne nähere Angaben von Gründen beschloß Spock sich dem Kolinahr Ritual zu unterziehen, um sich von den letzten Überresten von Gefühl zu reinigen. Er brach dieses Training ab und nahm seine Sternenflotten-Karriere wieder auf, sowohl aus persönliche Gründen als auch, um Admiral Kirk während des V'Ger Zwischenfall zu helfen. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Spätere Karriere Einige Zeit nach diesem Zwischenfall wurde er zum Captain befördert und der Sternenflotte Akademie, wo er auf der außer Dienst gestellten USS Enterprise Kadetten trainierte. Für eine Mission, in deren Verlauf die Genesis Sonde aus den Händen von of Khan Noonien Singh zu reißen war, übergab er das Kommando an Kirk. Als Singh nach seiner Niederlage durch Kirk und die Enterprise die Sonde aktivierte, opferte Spock sein Leben für die Mannschaft bei der Reparatur der Plasma-Konverter. Nach der Trauerfeier wurde sein Körper "begraben", indem er in einem Torpedobehälter in das Weltall geschossen wurde. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Spocks Sarg landete auf der Oberfläche des Planeten, der durch die Explosion der Genesis Sonde entstand: der Genesis Planet. Die Strahlung des Planeten verursachte eine Verjüngung seines Körpers. Als Kirk und die restliche Enterprise-Crew entdeckten, daß Spocks Körper am Leben war, retteten sie ihn gegen den Befehl der Sternenflotte und vereinigten ihn wieder mit seiner katra (der vulkanischen Seele), die Spock kurz vor seinem Tod in Dr. McCoy untergebracht hatte. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Spocks katra und Körper wurden re-integriert und Spock diente viele weitere Jahre als Sternenflotten-Offizier. Im Jahr 2286 war er daran beteiligt, die Erde vor der Zerstörung durch eine fremde Sonde zu retten. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Später gestaltete Spock die Vorbereitungen für die Friedensgespräche zwischen dem Klingonischen Reich und der Föderation auf der Khitomer Konferenz mit. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) In seinen späten Jahren ging Spock in eine Art Halb-Ruhestand, in dem er, wie damals sein Vater Sarek, als Botschafter der Föderation agierte. Sein letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort ist Romulus, wo er an der Romulanisch-Vulkanischen Wiedervereinigung arbeitet. (TNG: "Unification, Teil I" und "Teil II")